Numeralshots Prologue - The Future Upon Us
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: The battle with the Barians is over. Peace has been restored to Earth, along with the other surrounding worlds around it. Up ahead of our new heroes is just as new of a world, and it seems that a new power will emerge from the bonds of Tsukumo!
1. Breakthrough Victory

_**Numeralshots Prologue: The Future Upon Us**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Breakthrough Victory**_

* * *

**Me: WOW, I AM TERRIBLE AT KEEPING A GOOD SCHEDULE.**

**Mia: For cripes sake, it's been nearly a YEAR since you did anything useful.**

**Me: I made-**

**Mia: For your main series. Tell me, when in the hell are you going to finish that fic you made in July?**

**Me: Well I-**

**Mia: Disclaimers here, Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL is a property of Konami and is created by Kazuki Takashi.**

* * *

"Welcome back ladies and gents, the final duel is still underway! It's still anyone's game in this heated battle! Yuma Tsukumo and current reigning champion of this circuit, Igor Seiz!"

There was a 35 year old Yuma, still having the same grin from twenty years past, staring down another man, slightly older than him, who was a specialist, according to the rumors, in Level 6 and Rank 6 Monsters. He had dirty brunette hair, along with blonde roots combined with his pasty skin and his contrasting red suit. On Yuma's field was one monster in defense mode and one facedown. Igor's field had the exact same thing, except his monster was in attack position.

* * *

_Turn 6, Igor:_

* * *

_Yuma: 2700_

_Igor: 2400_

* * *

_Gogogo Golem, Effect, Level 4, Rock, EARTH:_

_ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500  
Once per turn, this Defense Position card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

_Divine Knight Ishzark, Effect, Level 6, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1800  
After damage calculation, when this card destroys a monster by battle: Banish that monster._

* * *

"It's Igor's Turn! His Draw Phase begins!"

He nodded, taking a card from his deck, satisfied with the result.

"I'm going to end this soon. First off, I activate Monster Reincarnation! This allows me to discard one card from my hand, where I can return one monster from my graveyard to my hand!"

As he sent a card from his hand to the graveyard, a dark brooding beast with brown wings then rose up behind Gogogo Golem, grabbing him from under his arms, restricting his movement.

"Hey, what gives?!"

"Since I sent my Archfiend of Gilfer to my graveyard, it can equip itself to one monster, where it loses 500 Attack Points!"

* * *

_Gogogo Golem:_

_ATK: 1800 - 500 = 1300_

* * *

"Now, since Monster Reincarnation brought this card back in my hand, I can use Ancient Rules to Special Summon Beast of Talwar without restrictions!"

A dark foreboding light came from the spell card, revealing the greenish fiend, equipped with twin swords.

* * *

_Beast of Talwar, Level 6, Fiend, DARK:_

_ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2150_

* * *

"Next, Stop Defense, which eliminates your Golem's destruction while leaving it entirely vulnerable!"

The archfiend then fully hoisted the Golem upwards, putting it in attack position.

"Time to battle! Divine Knight attacks first to destroy your Golem!"

The silver knight then leaped upwards, creating a clean slice through Gogogo Golem when he came back down, but instead of exploding, a dimensional opening appeared above it.

"Then, whenever Ishzark destroys a monster in battle, it banishes it instead of destroying it!"

The remaining parts of Gogogo Golem then rose, only becoming nothing more than traces being swallowed up by the portal.

"Ouch! That move practically took out one of Yuma's signature combos, and his life points!"

* * *

_Yuma: 2700 - 1000 = 1700_

* * *

The green fiend's swords then sharpened, where a bright gleam could be seen in the stadium's light.

"This battle...is OVER! Beast of Talwar, direct attack!"

As the fiend ran near Yuma's area, he quickly took a card out of his graveyard.

"Rainbow Kuriboh's effect activates from my graveyard!"

A small rainbow colored fin, connected to a small black organism popped out of the air, blocking the attack from the beast.

"If I was almost hit with a direct attack, I can Special Summon it in defense position, securing my life points!"

The sword then pushed through the Kuriboh's tiny little hand fins, with it landing on its back as it was banished.

"Impressive, but not enough to secure your victory. I Overlay Level 6s Beast of Talwar and Divine Knight Ishzark!"

A bright light red portal opened up in front of him, his two purple and yellow lights being swallowed up, before exploding in another flash.

"Xyz Summon, Sword Breaker!"

His new monster was wearing white armor, with billions upon billions of weapons and swords at his disposal. Two Orange Overlay Units circled the behemoth.

* * *

_Sword Breaker, Xyz, Effect, Rank 6, Warrior, EARTH:_

_ATK: 2700  
DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 6 monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to declare 1 Monster Type; this card gains the following effect. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster of a Type that has been declared: Destroy that monster._

* * *

"To end my turn, I shall use Sword Breaker's effect. I detach one Overlay Unit from him, and I declare one type of monster that he can destroy immediately during battle, and I choose Warrior!"

As the Overlay Unit was absorbed into his mace, the turn count then shifted to Yuma's.

* * *

_Hand: 1_

* * *

_Turn 7, Yuma:_

* * *

"Alright! It's my turn, draw!"

As his card left his deck, his grin got even wider when he saw it.

"Yes! First, I activate my Trap, Xyz Reborn! This allows me revive one Xyz Monster from my graveyard, and attach this card to it as an Overlay Unit! Rise once more, Heroic Champion - Excalibur!"

The auburn armor then rose from the portal, his sword in his left hand, stabbing the ground, one yellow overlay unit circling it.

* * *

_Heroic Champion - Excalibur, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until your opponent's next End Phase._

* * *

"Now, I summon Goblindbergh from my hand, and whenever I normal summon it, I can Special Summon one Level 4 monster from my hand, like Gagaga Magician!"

As a cackle could be heard from the sky, a box then descended onto the ground, a grunt coming from the inside when it opened up, revealing his signature spellcaster monster.

"Level 4 Goblindbergh, Level 4 Gagaga Magician, OVERLAY!"

A red portal then opened up in front of him, an orange and a purple stream entering it, exploding with a large bright flash.

"Let's go! I Xyz Summon Maestroke, The Symphony Djinn!"

* * *

_Maestroke the Symphony Djinn, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Fiend, DARK:_

_ATK: 1800  
DEF: 2300_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change it to face-down Defense Position. If a "Djinn" Xyz Monster you control would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from that monster instead._

* * *

Igor just nodded, having a mental image of the predicted situation, smirking at his set card.

'I see what he's doing. He's going to use Maestroke to flip my monster down, and negate its effect to destroy monsters in an instant, and leaving him in defense mode, where he only has 1000 DEF. That's not going to give him the victory though...'

"I'm not done yet! I Overlay my two Xyz Monsters!"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

The two monsters then turned into two different streams of light, Maestroke becoming purple, and Excalibur becoming yellow. Then, a large galaxy portal opened up behind Yuma, where they then flew into it, earning large cheers from the crowd.

"Unbelievable! Can you hear the crowd? Yuma is Overlaying two Xyz Monsters, a first time thing inside this circuit! At the very least, here of all places!"

The beating of large wings could be heard from the portal, where it showed a galaxy like area.

"Xyz Summon! Appear now, Future Numbers 0!"

From it, emerged a gold aura, covering a red armor as it flew onto the field.

"Pegasus, be unleashed here and now, and run free as the wind into the future! Creating Heaven and Earth, this is my Future! Kattobingu daze ore! King of Future - Hope!"

Opening its arms, it dispelled the aura, showing its splendor, giving a large battle cry.

* * *

_**Number F0: Future Hope, Xyz, Effect, Rank 0, Warrior, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 0  
DEF: 0_

_2 Xyz Monsters_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battled an opponent's monster, at the end of the Damage Step: Take control of that monster until the end of the Battle Phase. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then activate 1 of these effects:_

● _This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects._

● _You take no effect damage._

* * *

"It has no ATK or DEF…this must mean it can do something more!"

"You're right! I activate the effect of Future Hope! By detaching one Overlay Unit from him, he cannot be destroyed in battle, or by card effects, making Sword Breaker's ability null and void!"

One of his yellow Overlay Units then was absorbed into the circular region on his chest, the same golden aura from before washing over his entire being.

"Future Hope, attack Sword Breaker!"

"Ngh, Sword Breaker will counterattack, and cause you to lose this duel!"

Future Hope's wings then opened up, where he then dive bombed at the warrior on the other side, both their swords clashing, creating a large amount of sparks.

"Future Hope's other effect activates! I take no battle damage when it attacks! And then, whenever I battle one of your monsters, I can take control of it until the end of the Battle Phase!"

"Impossible!"

The two then separated, Future Hope back in the sky, with his wings glowing.

"Future Hope Slash!"

The wings started shining, pelting Sword Breaker with feathers, causing it to disappear from Igor's field, before re-materializing in front of Yuma. Igor just stuttered a bit, before pressing a button on his disc.

"I'm not finished just yet! I activate the Trap Card, **Sixpathy**! This card can only be activated if I control no monsters on my side of the field! By discarding one Level 6 Monster from my hand, I can choose one monster on your side of the field, and gain life points equal to its ATK! I choose Sword Breaker!"

He revealed his discarded card to be Kaiser Glider, where its body disintegrated, causing a shower of light to wash over Igor.

* * *

_Igor: 2400 + 2700 = 5100_

* * *

"Well, I'm not exactly done with my turn either. I activate a Quick-Play Spell from my hand! **Reverse Grip Switch**! By paying 1000 of my life points, this card allows me to activate one Equip Spell card during my Battle Phase, and I know just the one!"

His card then glowed for a brief moment, his eyes closed for a brief moment.

"Kotori, kids...this one is for you! I activate my wife's card,** Happy Marriage**!"

"Oh you cannot be serious."

"I can only activate this card if I control one of your monsters, and since I do, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the monster's ATK that I control!"

As a pink energy surrounded Future Hope, the two monsters gave each other a very manly brofist that practically shook the arena.

* * *

_Number F0: Future Hope:_

_ATK: 0 + 2700 = 2700_

* * *

"I'm going to bring it! And since the equipped monster I control had already attacked this turn, Reverse Grip Switch allows it to attack again! Go, Future Hope and Sword Breaker!"

The two monsters then charged directly at Igor, an expression of terror written on his face.

"GIGA...HOPE...BREEEEEEAKAAAAHHHHH!"

Future Hope then spun like a drill, his two swords piercing through Igor, while Sword Breaker's large mace followed up by smacking him across the field, causing him to fly, landing on his backside.

* * *

_Igor: 5100 - 2700 = 2400 - 2700 = 0 _LOSE

* * *

_Yuma: 700 WIN_

* * *

"It's over folks! Let us all give a large hand to the new champion of this year's Ultra Violet Duel Circuit, Yuma Tsukumo!"

The crowds then cheered even louder than before, the AR disappearing around them. Yuma just fist pumped to himself, before jumping into the air, yelling his signature catchphrase.

"Kattobingu, daze, ORE!"

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

As Yuma drove up to his house, he saw the light still on. It took him an almost two hour drive home, but he still managed to somehow make it back in time. After all, the tournament was just the next city over not too far from Heartland. It still felt strange to him, seeing the present he had now. Deciding it was just another one of his usual late night musings, he decided to enter the home that he and his beautiful wife lived in.

"You won dad!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard as he took off his shoes, where he saw a girl run down the stairs and get him in a hug.

"Ahahaha, yes, it is good to see you as well."

The girl then released her grip on him, giving him a large smile. She had a hairstyle that was identical to Yuma's, being black with six prominent spikes, the two by the forehead being a different color (this color spreading into the black), but her spikes were more curved and natural, and the forehead spikes green. There was a longer section of hair in the back of her head, coming down to her mid-back. Her facial features were also near-identical to his, her eyes being gold.

"But Yuko, it is late. Shouldn't you be going to bed now?"

The girl then scrunched her face, giving a small pout to her father.

"And what? Can't say congratulations to my daddy?"

"Yuko, sometimes your father says very smart things sometimes."

They then looked behind them, seeing a woman with long green hair and hazel colored eyes, wearing a sort of blouse, showing the curves that she had gained over the years, but still with a sense of modesty and wisdom, standing within the doorway of the hall. She then warmly smiled, planting a small kiss on her husband's face.

"And that is honestly saying quite a bit."

Yuko snickered under her breath, where Yuma's hand then landed on top of her head.

"The birthday girl doesn't want to ruin her beauty sleep now, right? Go to bed, and we'll discuss _that _tomorrow." Yuma said, putting quite a large emphasis on the "that". The younger girl then nodded, running upstairs. The two adults were then left alone, the man smirking at his wife with a sheepish grin.

"Well, it's no different than how you conduct your business."

The two then laughed, agreeing to a certain extent. They then decided to head upstairs as well, the night starting to overtake things. As soon as they entered their room, and both kids were asleep, a soft tune could be heard from the room, along with the giggling of two adults.

* * *

Fanmade/Anime Cards:

* * *

**Number F0: Future Hope, Xyz, Effect, Rank 0, Warrior, LIGHT:**

ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

2 Xyz Monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battled an opponent's monster, at the end of the Damage Step: Take control of that monster until the end of the Battle Phase. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then activate 1 of these effects:

● This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

● You take no effect damage.

**Sixpathy, Normal Trap:**

You can only activate this card if you have no monsters on the field. You can discard one Level 6 Monster Card from your hand. Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Gain life points equal to the selected monster's ATK.

**Reverse Grip Switch, Quick-Play Spell:**

You can only activate this card during your battle phase. Pay 1000 Life Points. You can activate an Equip Spell Card from your hand, and if the equipped monster had already battled during this turn, it can attack again. You can only activate one "Reverse Grip Switch" per turn.

**Happy Marriage, Equip Spell:**

This card can only be activated while a face-up monster that is owned by your opponent is on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by the ATK of that monster. If the equipped monster is a monster that your opponent originally controlled, increase the ATK of the equipped monster by half of the original ATK of that monster.

* * *

**Me: Well, I was originally going to make this prologue a one shot, but then I decided to screw it and give you guys this chapter. Trust me, there will be more activity on this page, very soon.**

**Yuko: So...the next chapter is my birthday?**

**Me: Yes. Anyways, leave a review if you liked it, and be sure to follow me, or this fic if you expect to see more. Until then!**


	2. Marital Interactions

_**Chapter 2: Marital Interactions**_

**Me: AND WE ARE BACK.**

**Mia: I'm impressed. When did you graduate from a three month writing schedule?**

**Me: Ha. Very funny.**

**Disclaimers here.**

* * *

_**Meanwhile, IN SPAAAAAAAACEEEEE:**_

From the deep recesses of a blue and red colored world, a pink being stood from a balcony, overlooking the area that could be within a visible range of the Earth. It then smiled, looking at her arm, and summoning two cards into her hand.

"How much longer do you intend to use that form of yours?"

Turning around, a larger being who was incredibly more muscular wore a set of golden armor, blonde hair fanning out from his helmet. It sighed, speaking again once more.

"That physical form of yours separates your association from this world. It is a form that is far too imbedded with that power of yours."

The pink one's figure was then fully revealed, showing her with a curvy humanoid body, long pink hair, and a small chest. Her right eye was the same pink as her body, but her left eye had a bright blue iris and white sclera.

"Heh, I choose whichever form I wish. After all, other astrals have the same ability, why are you complaining Eliphas? Any other color of an astral being would still be an astral, but not my Astral. I specifically choose this form to further indicate my bond with him."

"Could I interject in this riveting conversation?"

Eliphas then simply turned, arms crossed, looking square at the voice behind him.

"Astral."

"I believe that you called both of us here for some business regarding both me and Mia."

The more physically powerful astral then nodded, standing in between the two of them.

"As you are both aware, Mia has a special power that is linked to you, Astral. We witnessed it firsthand with her creation of Numbers 13 and 31, although the latter was more of an unintentional creation. Nonetheless, you two, under these conditions, have both the bond and the power to become a practitioner one of the Astral World's oldest ceremonies. The Rank Creation Conception."

They both looked at him with a confused glance.

"Of course, neither of you would know what that is, since it is a tradition of a time before either of you were ever created."

"Then explain to me what is this 'Rank Creation Conception' Eliphas."

The pink being stared at the armored one hard, Eliphas giving a sigh.

"Very well. The Rank Creation Conception is how Xyz Monsters are created. While some are created by artificial means at the hands of humans, Rank Conception is one of the oldest and most purest forms of Xyz Monster creation. The last one that we had in the Astral World was in the creation of my New Orders and Etheric Monsters, which was a long time ago. It involves one male Astral spirit and one female Astral spirit, chosen by the gods of Numeron, bestowing them and their bond, an undetermined amount of Astrite. They are then summoned to this temple, and must engage in the act of holding hands, and not letting go, until the new Xyz Monster is created. However, one cannot abuse this act in the pursuit of their own power."

Mia then just turned her head to side, whispering to herself.

"Says the one who trapped his entire species under his foot in _HIS _pursuit of power..."

The older astral ignored Mia's offhand comment, continuing on with his exposition.

"This task temporarily drains the physical willpower of the two involved, recording their data, where it then creates an Xyz Monster. It takes an incredible amount of stamina from both male and female astrals in order to complete the ritual. However, in return of participation in such a task, a large feeling of satisfaction washes over their physical beings, a feeling that cannot be described. Eventually, the gods of Numeron's amount of Astrite energy that was bestowed to the two astrals will disappear, serving its purpose. Have the both of you understood what is to be done?"

They then nodded, Eliphas turning to the door of the room.

"Very well. Since this ceremony is meant to be conducted in privacy, I shall leave the two of you at each other's mercy. If you feel pain, do not let go, as it will disrupt the conception of the Xyz Monster. Something to think about while the pain lasts is about each other. The rest will be self-explanatory afterwards. Good luck."

The armored one then left, leaving Astral and Mia in the room, with the latter being a bit more embarrassed than the former. Mia blushed, immediately dismissing some other thought that had came into her train of thinking.

"This is...the first time we've ever been so alone like this. I'm honestly a little bit nervous."

Astral then shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mia. We have survived many years in this relationship. We are lovers, and went through hell and back to maintain this relationship. Do not let the nervousness get to you. I am here, and we shall do this. I am ready whenever you are."

Mia then looked up, snickering a little bit.

"I can still remember the time I chased you around with my arm blade when you were still confused about romance and fiancés. Still..."

She looked at her hand, before promptly shaking her head within it.

"No, now is not the time for that. It's just a minor setback."

Offering her right hand to Astral, she then put on a smile.

"What time it really is though, is to start."

He nodded, lifting his left, almost interlocking with her.

"Indeed, let us begi-"

Suddenly, as the two hands came into contact with each other, their grips then got increasingly tighter on each other, as blue and pink sparks then ran over each other's bodies.

"AGH!"

They both cried out in pain, but the two remembered what Eliphas said earlier.

"Try...to think of me, MIA!"

"ASTRAL!"

As they continued their screams, a different feeling immediately overtook them, causing their breaths to become ragged.

"Astral, Astral, ASTRAL!"

Astral's head then shot up, his eyes widening as a result, seeing a large flash of light. When his vision settled back down, he saw nothing but a blue space, a darker shade of blue than his usual body.

* * *

_Ooooooooohhhhhhh, ooooh, oooooooh, ooooooh, oooooh,_

_Touch my hearrrrttt...(Heart!)_

* * *

His arm then saw a pink mass, whose arm was also being outstretched, where he then stuck out his own, their hands interlocking.

* * *

_Just wanna make love, to yooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuu_

* * *

When the vision was over, he found himself back in the room, his hand still locked with hers. A bright pillar of light was in between them, forming into a card. A voice radiated in their heads, deep, but not menacing.

* * *

'Xyz Monsters, the creation of exceeded limits from two beings with a strong bond. From the sea of power provided by the Numeron, I bestow you a creature conceived by your ritual. Be welcomed, the new series of Xyz...Future Numbers.'

* * *

As the card fully converged, the pillar of light faded, leaving nothing but the floating card. However, it was blank, only showing the Xyz Monster frame, and an undecipherable card image. The moment everything was done, as they could determine, they released their hands, nothing happening to the card or their own bodies.

"That was...more exhausting than I realized."

"I can't feel my legs..."

The two then heard the clearing of someone's voice, indicating that Eliphas was still outside, and wanted to enter.

"Yes, you can enter."

The golden armored warrior then opened the door into the altar, staring at the curious card that was still floating.

"So...the Xyz Monster that you have created, is..."

They all then said it at the same time.

"The Future Numbers."

Mia then had the card in her hand, noticing that the image was still unclear, and the text itself was not showing either.

"Curious, nothing has happened yet."

"Then I suggest that you should take it to Tsukumo."

They then both looked at him, his stern, rigid face not moving.

"He was the creator of the first Future Number, the Number 0. Perhaps he knows something about this new Future Number that you have created."

They both then nodded, going in a different direction, on their way to visit the Tsukumos. However, before Eliphas had left, he noticed an odd blue flash. Turning around, he saw a curious round object sitting in the middle of the light that was left behind by Astral and Mia.

"No...that's, NOT POSSIBLE!"

* * *

_**Back on Earth, in the Morning:**_

"Yuma! Where did you leave the files for tomorrow's case?"

"Kitchen table!"

"Thank you!"

The man popped his head from out of the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk, pouring it into his daughter's cup, and putting some into his wife's mug of coffee as well. He then poured himself a glass as well, chugging it down, where his baby girl on the other hand was sipping it slowly.

"Manners Dad!" she stated with a somewhat haughty tone.

"Right, speak for yourself. Clean up your dishes, and then we'll get going." he responded in the same condescending fashion as soon as his glass was empty.

"Don't encourage her Yuma...Kalan!"

"Yes mom!"

A voice could be heard as well as the footsteps of a young child running down the stairs, hoisting his backpack over his shoulders. He was wearing the same school uniform that his father wore, except it was smaller than usual. His hair was green and long, stopping slightly past his shoulders, with a fringe of also longer black hair that was like a window to his face.

"Alright, let's get going!"

"Hmm? What's this all about?"

The voice was instantly recognized by Yuma and Kotori. They turned to their left, seeing two beings floating in the air, above the sink with their arms crossed.

"Astral! Mia!"

The four then all ran towards each other, giving one another a hug. Yuko and Kalan stood there in confusion, until a light bulb was set off in their heads.

"Wait, are these Uncle Astral and Aunt Mia?!"

They all nodded, the two kids then getting in on the hugfest.

"I missed you guys! How did you get here?"

Mia's arm then started sparking a small bit, before a lazor blade formed in place of her arm, her duel disk being the sort of hilt.

"Remember, this blade isn't just limited to cutting things."

They all then chuckled, before Astral quickly remembered what they needed to do.

"That's right, I almost forgot. We thought you might be the key to figuring this card out."

He then stuck his arm out, a bright flash of light appearing, materializing a card in his hand. Afterwards, the card then was handed over to Yuma, where they all looked at it with curiosity. Mia then started talking again, trying to explain the situation.

"In the Astral World, me and Astral created a Future Number."

"Future Number?" the older Tsukumo asked.

"Indeed." replied Astral, "We participated in a ritual that would create an Xyz Monster by us Astrals. However, a voice told us that the card we had created together was a Number, a Future Number no less, which is a Number that has so far been only exclusive to you, Yuma."

Yuma nodded in response, but as he stared at it, he seemed to get less answers from its origins.

"Sorry, but I don't know anything about it."

Suddenly, a loud chime could be heard from behind them, Obomi standing behind them.

"IT IS 8 AM. IT IS 8 AM. EIGHT HOURS AFTER MIDNIGHT."

The realization of their situation hit them like a ton of bricks.

"GAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Kotori and Yuma then started grabbing the things they needed off of their table, pushing their kids into their car.

"Would you like us to navigate Yuma?"

As everyone put on their seat belts, Astral and Mia were floating outside, where both parents nodded.

"Yeah, that would be really nice. Sorry if we brought you into this."

As Yuma started his ignition, Mia just chuckled as Astral started flying a little bit forwards.

"Well, it's as if we have anything better to do right now in the Astral World."

* * *

_**Back in the Astral World: **_

Eliphas had moved to a different area, this time, the one that had resembled the room that Astral was temporarily trapped in. However, in the glass crystal this time was not Astral, but a different object. It was oval shaped, similar to an egg, but it was cyan colored, just like their skin, but it was glowing, similar to Astral's aura. He then heard the soft footsteps coming from behind him.

"Ena, thank you for coming here."

The female astral spirit then nodded, acknowledging the presence of her associate. She also stared at the egg with great awe.

"So. It has come."

"Correct. Those two...it was bound to happen after this long."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, thousands of light years away!**_

"Nobody gonna take my car, I'm gonna race it to the grooooounnnd! Nobody gonna beat my car, It's gonna break the speed of-"

"Yuma dear, I love you and all, and I know you care a great deal of punctuality for your kids, since you understandably don't want her to miss this, but do you think you can SLOW DOWN?!"

Astral and Mia were flying at the same speed, Mia absentmindedly flying backwards as she looked at the traffic signs.

"Technically, he's not breaking the law, he's just a mile under the speed limit."

Astral just rolled his eyes, seeing a familiar landmark from the corner of his vision. He then mimicked a stereotypical GPS, saying it in the same monotone voice as one would.

"Your destination is on the right, in one, point, five-"

"I GET IT!"

The car then took a turn to the right, landing exactly in the nearest parking stall. Everyone then exited, most of them running to the main plaza of the familiar building, Heartland Academy. Kalan on the other hand was running towards his classmates, where they would be observing their technically "senpais" entrance duels. As the family entered the main dueling area, Yuko had gone down to the registration desk, while Yuma watched from the stands, until he saw a familiar face. He had purple, spiky, squid like hair, a shark tooth necklace, and dark blue eyes, with a crown like object on his forehead. He was also wearing a dark purple trench coat, with a red trimming, and a shirt that resembled a familiar crest. Yuma then called to him, his arm raised.

"Shark!"

The man then opened his eyes, a grin plastered on both their faces as they walked over.

"Yuma!"

The two then walked up, their hands out.

"You son of a B*tch!"

They then locked hands in an epic handshake, both arms turning it into an arm wrestling competition.

"Well...What's the matter? Kotori's got you pushing you too many pencils lately?"

"I could say the same about you. Has being part of that idol's band have made you lift only your guitar all day?"

The two continued their struggle in bringing each other's arm down, their conflict literally lingering in the air, until a voice below them interrupted them.

"I end my turn."

They then separated, taking another look back on the field, where they saw a boy with pale skin, light blue hair that vaguely resembled a pair of jaws, and dark blue eyes similar to aforementioned Shark's. He had a simple white polo shirt with black pants, the collar being a bit more raised, lined with silver, and a blue sports jacket covering the rest of his arms, a peculiar chained medallion that was shaped like a pair of jaws hanging from his neck. He was part of the test duel, where Yuma and Kotori put on their D-Gazers to watch the duel the boy, named Tryga, was a part of.

* * *

_Turn 5, Duel Professor:_

* * *

_Tryga: 2100_

_Professor: 1900_

* * *

_Tryga's Field:_

_Number 101: Silent Honors ARK, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Aqua, WATER:_

_ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls in face-up Attack Position; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" once per turn. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead._

_1 Set Spell/Trap Card_

* * *

_Professor's Field:_

_Knight Day Grepher, Gemini(currently not Gemini Summoned), Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600_

_This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect._

● _During your End Phase: You can target 1 Equip Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Knight Day Grepher" once per turn._

_1 Set Card_

* * *

Yuma was just shocked.

"You gave your kid your freaking Over Hundred Numbers?!"

"Yuma, I'm not sure if you know this, but my wife, Ariel, and not to mention me, both want Tryga to get an S-Rank on this test duel to go into the advanced class. I am pulling out the big guns!"

They then heard a small coo coming from the left

"SHARKUUUUUUUUU!"

The purple haired man was then glomped from the side, a woman with average height, medium length light blue hair and identically colored eyes, wearing a dark blue tank top with a bubble pattern, and silver jacket being revealed to them, accompanied by purple jeans and black shoes. Everyone just giggled, while Shark managed to look back at the duel, everyone's attention being directed as well.

"Let us continue the lesson, by activating Forbidden Chalice! This card gives one monster 400 ATK, but until the end of this turn, their effects are negated! The target of this card is your Number 101: Silent Honors ARK!"

A chalice then spawned from the Spell, promptly dumping its contents all over Silent Honors, causing the monster to go grayscale.

* * *

_Number 101: Silent Honors ARK:_

_ATK: 2100 + 400 = 2500_

* * *

Astral then started musing to himself.

"So, he managed to negate the Number ability of being only destroyed in battle by other Numbers. However, as a result, Silent Honors also gained 400 ATK in the process. This will be an interesting turnout indeed."

The professor then activated his set card.

"But that boost will not last very long for you either. By using Reverse Trap, ATK and DEF value increases have been reversed!"

The contents of the liquid then started becoming incredibly caustic, where parts of ARK were becoming rusted, some of them falling off and teetering.

"No!"

* * *

_Number 101: Silent Honors ARK:_

_ATK: 2100 - 400 = 1700_

* * *

"But that's not all! I activate Cursed Armaments, where my Knight also gains 600 ATK due to Reverse Trap, followed by my Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce, where not only can it attack twice, it gains another 500 ATK!"

The silver sword was then covered by a purple aura, while a gold handled rapier then entered in the other hand of the knight.

* * *

_Knight Day Grepher:_

_ATK: 1700 + 600 = 2300 + 500 = 2800_

* * *

"Tryga Kamishiro, consider yourself gone!" the professor boasted as a wave of wind started picking up below the knight. "I enter my battle phase! Destroy Silent Honors!"

The warrior then charged towards the ARK, both swords in both hands, before effectively slicing the floating craft in half, causing it to explode.

"AGH!"

* * *

_Tryga: 2100 - 1100 = 1000_

* * *

As the boy landed on his back from the recoil, the warrior stood up after attacking his ARK, the grip on his swords fastened.

"Now, Direct Attack!"

Ariel then had her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Tryga!"

The boy struggled to get up, but was quickly able to press the button on his duel disk, back on his feet.

"Not so fast, I activate Option Hunter! Since Number 101 was destroyed as a result of battle, I gain life points equal to its original ATK!"

* * *

_Tryga: 1000 + 2100 = 3100_

* * *

As his life was increased, Knight Day Grepher had slashed his sword across Tryga's chest, causing him to stumble a bit, before regaining his balance.

* * *

_Tryga: 3100 - 2800 = 300_

* * *

"Yes! Keep your energy and vigor up! Without students like you, we cannot flourish as a school! For my final move, I shall activate the effect of **Barrier Barricade**. By banishing it, this shall put my Knight in defense mode to protect itself from further harm from here on in."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 6, Tryga:_

* * *

"This is the last turn for me, I draw!"

As he drew his card, his expression turned into a sly smile.

"First, I activate Poison of the Old Man, where I gain 1200 Life Points!"

A strange liquid appeared over Tryga, turning into a purple odor that he absorbed as Life Points.

* * *

_Tryga: 300 + 1200 = 1500_

* * *

"Next, I activate **Xyz-tra Disount**! By paying 1000 Life Points, all Xyz Monsters for this turn only will require one less Xyz Material to be Xyz Summoned!"

* * *

_Tryga: 1500 - 1000 = 500_

* * *

"Then, I banish Gazer Shark from my graveyard, where I can Special Summon two Level 5 WATER Monsters, with their effects negated!"

From the graveyard purple colored portal, a shark with a metal body and a light hanging from its head in a flashlight like fashion with glowing red eyes then rose up, followed by a armored reptile, with a green shell and a odd mechanism on its back.

"However, due to Gazer Shark's ability, I have to overlay them immediately, but that's not a problem! Depth Shark and Catapult Turtle, Overlay!"

The two cards then turned into two blue streams of light, entering a galaxy portal above them.

"With this Overlay Network, I Chaos Xyz Summon!"

The portal then bursted open in an odd green light, showing an aqua blue number "101", before turning murky.

"Appear now, Chaos Numbers 101!"

The monster then started disassembling, showing its black body.

"Guardian of souls that have yet to mature, become the dark knight and become a new light! Silent Honors DARK!"

Spinning his spear around, the two Chaos Overlay Units then fell next to him.

* * *

_Number C101: Silent Honors DARK, Xyz, Effect, Rank 5, Aqua, WATER:_

_ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1500_

_3 Level 5 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) Once per turn: You can target 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard while it has Xyz Material: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of this card. "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" must be in your Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect. If this card is Special Summoned this way, it cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

Kotori and Ariel were impressed. Yuma on the other hand was freaking out.

"OH COME ON! Really?!"

The purple haired man then flashed him another cocky smirk.

"By any means necessary."

The professor simply stared, somewhat unimpressed.

"So, this is the trump card that you have been building up to. I am thoroughly unimpressed so far. If you cannot pass through my defense, then you have proven yourself nothing more than a braggart."

"Speak for yourself, this is the power that my Dad trusted me with, and I'll show you why! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, Aqua Jet! This grants an Aqua, Fish, or Sea Serpent monster on my side of the field a permanent 1000 ATK Boost!"

A jet pack that was spraying out water then flew, landing on the back of his Xyz Monster, causing a blue aura to surround him.

* * *

_Number C101: Silent Honors DARK:_

_ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800_

* * *

"Yes, yes, a one thousand attack point boost. How incredibly fascinating."

Tryga then raised the only remaining card to him, his smirk never leaving the moment he had it.

"Trust me, you're not the only expert in Equip Spell cards. This is the card that grants me victory! I activate the Equip Spell card, Shooting Star Bow - Ceal!"

Everyone that was watching then gasped, especially the professor.

"Judging by your faces, I can guess you all know what this card can do! It decreases a monster's ATK by 1000, but it allows a direct attack!"

The lance in the DARK's hand then glowed white, transforming into a proper bow and arrow that was his size.

* * *

_Number C101: Silent Honors DARK:_

_ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800_

* * *

"Time to end this! Silent Honors DARK!"

Using the jet pack to hover in the air, it then pulled the bow's string back, water forming over it.

"Cascade Barrage!"

The arrow was then fired, where it turned into droplets of water that surrounded the tip of each arrow, crashing into the professor.

* * *

_Professor: 1900 - 2800 = 0 LOSE  
_

* * *

_Tryga: 500 WIN_

* * *

As the AR dissolved around him, a cheer could be heard from the side, footsteps coming onto the field.

"You did it Tryga!"

He then turned his head, seeing the girl run up to him, giving a large hug around his neck, putting him in a sort of headlock.

"Okay, okay Yuko, I get it! I did a good job, now be careful with my head!"

As the girl released her grip on her friend, she then smiled at him, before the boy quickly shuffled for something in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, before I forget..."

He then pulled out a new card, giving it to Yuko, keeping its identity a secret.

"Shhh, you'll ruin the surprise of it if you look now, so wait until it is your time to shine. Happy Birthday."

The two then smiled at each other warmly, before a voice on the other side of the field interrupted them with a rude cough.

"Please, take your public display of affection to the bathroom stalls, no one here wanting to see it."

The two then glared to the side, where they saw a different man than the other professor. The man was either in his mid or somewhat late 30's, with spiked up auburn hair, red eyes, and a single fang. He was wearing a dark navy suit with a red dress shirt, the back of his suit fanning out similar to a trench coat, with a cravat around his neck and a pair of plain brown army boots.

"And you must be the almost late registrant, Yuko Tsukumo?"

The young girl chuckled sheepishly, placing a hand behind her head as Tryga got off the field.

"Enough talk girl, you are already late as it is, and you must pass this test in order to enter. You will be given one minute to prepare your deck."

Yuma and Kotori then both nodded, quickly rushing over to the railing side of the arena, both of them calling her over.

"YUKO!"

The teenager heard them, running in their general direction. When she reached them, Yuma pulled a small deck box out of his jacket pocket.

"Here, this should help you pass the test, from me and your mom, Happy Birthday Yuko."

She then beamed up instantly, taking the deck from him, and looking through it, which was then rudely interrupted by other professor.

"Your minute is up! It is time to duel!"

The girl then cringed, shuffling around the cards in her deck before placing it into her deck, loudly retorting, "You can at least have the decency to tell me your name!"

The man then nodded, opening up his D-Pad, placing a D-Gazer over his eye.

"I am Cadmus Suoh, and the last thing you will see before you enter Heartland Academy."

The girl got a cocky look in her eyes, setting up her own duel equipment, with her shouting the opening line.

"Kattobingu yo, atai!"

The two objects then flashed.

"AR VISION LINK ESTABLISHED."

The background then started warping them into the Augmented Reality.

"CONNECTING LINKS BETWEEN A AND B."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**Anime/Fanmade Cards:**

Barrier Barricade, Counter Trap:

Negate one monster's attack, and switch it into defense position. The negated monster's battle position cannot be changed. If this card is in your graveyard while you control only attack position monsters, you can banish this card from your graveyard, and switch one of your monster's battle positions.

Xyz-tra Discount, Normal Spell:

You can only activate this card while you control no monsters. Pay 1000 Life Points. During this turn only, Xyz Monsters require one less Xyz Material to be Xyz Summoned. You can only activate one "Xyz-tra Discount" per turn.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter, it's the duel!**

**Mia: You suck.**

**Me: What?**

**Mia: You'll soon find out why.**

**Me: O...kay. Anyways, if you like this, leave a review, favorite it, stuff like that, it helps! If you wanna see more, follow it! Until then!**


	3. Yukottobingu!

_**Numeralshots Prologue: The Future Upon Us**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Yukottobingu!**_

* * *

**Me: So when you said-**

**Mia: Yep.**

**Me: You were talking about-**

**Mia: Uh huh.**

**Me: Well. You were right. Disclaimers here.**

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

_Yuko: 4000  
Cadmus: 4000_

* * *

_Turn 1, Yuko:_

* * *

Up in the stands, Yuma sent a quick glance to Astral, where he then nodded, looking over at Mia as well.

"Mia, I'm going to need to borrow _that _card."

"You're planning to let her borrow them?"

"If it is as Yuma has planned it out so far, then this should be the success that it be."

They both nodded, flying towards Yuko as she drew her first card.

"Yuko!"

The girl's ears then perked up, seeing the two spirits next to her.

"Oh sweet! You guys are going to help me out?"

Mia then nodded, both of them sticking their arms out, a light washing over her Extra Deck holder.

"Consider them our birthday gifts to you for now Yuko."

"Thanks guys!"

"If you are finished talking to yourself, then perhaps we can get this duel underway."

The girl then glared at Cadmus, taking the first card out of her hand and placing it on the disk.

"Fine! I summon **Utopian Messenger**!"

A bright flash of light then erupted in front of her, a gold armored individual with a sort of magical rod adorned with wings similar to Number 39: Utopia in his right hand, wings adorned on his metal cap and shoes equipped with mechanical fashioned rockets.

* * *

_**Utopian Messenger, Effect, Level 4, Fairy, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 500  
DEF: 500_

_When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Utopia" card other than "Utopian Messenger" from your Deck to your hand. When this card is sent from the hand or field to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Utopia" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

The crowd around them was just shocked.

"Utopia!?"

"Wasn't that one of that champion, Yuma Tsukumo's, favorite monsters?!"

The father had a smirk plastered on his face, with it getting wider and wider as he listened to the crowd.

"If you're going to trust your daughter with something, it might as well be an inheritance that she always wanted."

Meanwhile, Cadmus tried ignoring the crowd, continuing to watch Yuko continue her turn.

"And since I summoned **Utopia Messenger**, I can use its effect to add one "Utopia" card to my hand! I choose to add **Utopian Angel**! But she won't stay in my hand for long, for I can send it to the graveyard, and add one "Utopia" field spell card to my hand!"

As she shuffled the cards around in her hand and deck, she took another card from it, and placed it on her D-Pad.

"And since I normal summoned a Level 4 monster, I can Special Summon Kagetokage!"

From the shadows below them, a slimy shadow lizard then popped up from the ground, its red eyes glowing.

"Now, Level 4 Utopian Messenger,and Level 4 Kagetokage, OVERLAY!"

Both cards turned into two different colored streams of light, one purple, and one yellow, soaring into a red portal in front of her.

"I build the Overlay Network with my two monsters!"

The red portal bursted into an odd white light, showing a man wearing layers of heavy shining gold armor over a red jumpsuit, a full helm with five spikes covering the entire face, with yellow and blue accents dotting certain armor pieces. He then pulled his sword out of the sheath, revealing it to have a crown-like figure on the hilt with ruby in the center, and a glowing outer blade around the physical blade, two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

"Xyz Summon, **Utopian Knight**!"

* * *

_**Utopian Knight, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1800_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_This card inflicts Piercing Battle Damage. Once per turn, during the Damage Step an Xyz Monster you control attacks: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; that monster gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, and when that monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row._

* * *

"Finally, I activate a Field Spell from my hand, **Utopian Society**!"

A gold castle then started emerging from behind both duelists, four equal pillars of light erecting four different figures in the supposed society that they hailed. A clear fountain then also was built, an indication of peace as it showed its clear water.

"Finally, I shall place one card face down to end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 3_

* * *

_Turn 2, Cadmus:_

* * *

Astral just looked at Yuko with an unimpressed expression.

"Of all the cards you chose to summon, you chose Utopia Knight? You had the opportunity to summon Utopia."

Yuko sheepishly grinned, placing a hand behind her head.

"Well, I don't wanna overwhelm the old man first, gotta ease him into battle."

Astral then shook his head, a stern glare directed at her.

"Yuko. Do not take this duel lightly."

As the older duelist's turn came on, shaking his head at the amount of aloofness that Yuko was displaying.

"Very well, I draw!"

The man's stern glare never left him as he looked through his hand.

'I shall teach you the meaning of inexcusable tardiness! I am not just using some cheap test deck, this deck was personally handcrafted using my finances, and you _will _feel the massive debt it will cause you!'

As he grinned, Astral didn't like the expression that Cadmus was giving off.

"Yuko, he's preparing to do something big. When I said don't take this duel lightly, I meant it."

She then nodded, the spiky brunette placing a card on his D-Pad.

"First off, I can summon my Hieratic Dragon of Eset without tributes! However, it's ATK is reduced to 1000."

A sun then appeared behind Cadmus, and descending from it, was a purple and orange dragon, flapping its wings.

"But, he will not stay for long. I then can tribute him, and Special Summon my Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet from my hand!"

The dragon then faded away, with the sun behind him already setting, a dark crescent moon replacing it. When it was fully shown within the AR, the same purple dragon appeared, a bit darker than its tributed counterpart.

* * *

_Hieratic Dragon of Nebthet, Effect, Level 5, Dragon, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Hieratic" monster. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Hieratic" monster, except this card, from your hand or your side of the field, to target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target. When this card is Tributed: Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0._

* * *

"And, since Eset was tributed, I can Special Summon one Normal Dragon Monster from my deck, but its ATK and DEF are reduced to zero!"

A card then slipped out of his deck, with him placing it on his disk.

"Show yourself, Galaxy Serpent!"

Another portal then opened in front of him, a turquoise serpentine like dragon with shining cyan plasma like scales, giving out a tiny roar.

"A galaxy monster?!"

"Calm down, he most likely doesn't have _his _monster in this deck."

Yuma then cringed slightly, remembering the familiar roar of the old monster from his past.

* * *

_Galaxy Serpent, Tuner, Level 2, Dragon, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 1000 - 1000 = 0  
DEF: 0 (DEF is normally 0)_

* * *

Mia then squinted for a tiny bit, gasping immediately upon realization.

"Wait, Galaxy Serpent is a Tuner Monster! That means-"

The man then raised his arm, the purple dragon turning into 5 stars, while the turquoise dragon turned into 2 green rings.

"I tune Level 5 Eset with Level 2 Galaxy Serpent!"

The five stars were then lined up within the two rings, turning into a green pillar.

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon, Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!"

The purple dragon opened the large wings on its back, a menacing roar coming from its throat.

* * *

_Exploder Dragonwing, Synchro, Effect, Level 7, Dragon, DARK:_

_ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Dragon-Type monsters_

_If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"However, I am not finished. I activate the Equip Spell **Synchronized Evolution! **I can equip this to a Synchro Monster, and its ATK and DEF increase by 100, multiplied by the amount of level stars it has. Right now, it has seven, but, this card also has another effect, where once per turn, I can increase its level by 1, until the next End Phase! That gives me 800 ATK and DEF."

A white aura was then wrapped around Exploder Dragonwing, a larger roar bellowing across the area.

* * *

_Exploder Dragonwing:_

_Level 7 + 1 = Level 8_

_ATK: 2400 + 700 + 100 = 3200  
DEF: 1600 + 700 + 100 = 2400_

* * *

"Now, I attack!"

"HA! Joke's on you old man, my Field Spell prevents me from receiving battle damage!"

Cadmus ignored her comment, the purple dragon proceeding to shoot a large, yet thin stream of fire, obliterating Utopian Knight, sending Yuko backwards.

"AGH!"

* * *

_Yuko: 4000 - 2300 = 1700_

* * *

As she landed, she got somewhat confused.

"Why did I still take damage?"

The glare of the instructor still lingered.

"Little girl, your card may prevent battle damage, but it does not stop my dragon's effect. Whenever it attacks a monster with lower ATK than it, the opposing monster is destroyed without damage calculation, but instead, the ATK is inflicted to you as damage."

Astral then floated down to her level, a deadpan expression on his face.

"So, how is that plan of 'don't overwhelm the old man' working out for you?"

Yuko just groaned, the older professor then placing a card on his D-Pad.

"One set card shall be the end of my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 2_

* * *

_Turn 3, Yuko:_

* * *

She then stood up, being careful with the skirt, taking a hand, and drawing her next card.

"Yuko, I think it's time that you started taking this duel seriously."

She then nodded, a fierce glare towards Cadmus.

"Alright, since I control no monsters, but you do, I can Special Summon **Utopian Soldier **straight from my hand!"

As she placed her card on the D-Pad, a bright light then emerged from behind one of doors of the four figures, bursting open with a white light, forming the figure on her field. It was a male, wearing gold-colored heavy armor that featured prominent points and decorations. Noticeably, he was wearing a large helmet that featured light black accents on the sides, covering his face, where he then revealed his lance, that was kept behind his back.

* * *

_**Utopian Soldier, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1200_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Utopia" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"This is going to work! I activate the effect of Utopian Angel from my graveyard! By banishing a level 4 monster from my graveyard, I can Special Summon it, so, I'll banish Kagetokage!"

As the shadow lizard disappeared from her graveyard, her previously discarded angel started rising from the fountain. It was very similar to the card, Honest, where it had a greek toga, blonde hair, a crown of silver, and wings, but the differences that separated it from its counterpart was that its wings were more mechanically built, similar to Number 39: Utopia, and that it had red eyes.

* * *

_**Utopian Angel, Effect, Level 4, Fairy, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 0  
DEF: 1900_

_You can discard this card; add 1 "Utopia" Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish another Level 4 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. Each player can activate this effect of "Utopian Angel" once per Duel. When this card is detached and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; send that target to the Graveyard. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, or for an Xyz Summon, except for an "Utopia" Xyz Monster._

* * *

"Then, since I Special Summoned both of these monsters, I can summon my **Utopian Archer **directly from my hand as well!"

Again from the door that Utopian Soldier appeared from, it was a differently colored version of Achacha Archer, with the red accents being replaced with more silver, and the flame emblem on his chest replaced with a dove.

* * *

_**Utopian Archer, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000_

_When you Normal or Special Summon a Level 4 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"And since he was summoned, Archer can shoot down one of your spell or trap cards! I choose your Synchro Evolution!"

A light then covered the arrow, shooting it behind the dragon's back.

"Not so fast! I activate **Des-Tune-ion Guard**! I can banish a Tuner Monster from my graveyard, to negate the activation of a destruction effect!"

Galaxy Serpent then rose in front of the face up equip spell, blocking the arrow within its chest.

"But that's not all, it then inflicts damage to you, 200 points for each level!"

Galaxy Serpent's body then glowed a curious shade of blue, shooting out at Yuko, taking the arrow with him as the dragon impacted her.

* * *

_Yuko: 1700 - 400 = 1300_

* * *

"There is a side effect. You get to draw cards equal to the banished monster's level. Galaxy Serpent's level is two, so you can draw two cards."

Yuko growled as she drew her cards, but her expression changed the moment she drew her cards.

"Heh...I activate my facedown, **Flat Floor 4**! Here's how it works, each of us can select a specific 4 star monster from our deck, and special summon it directly to the field. The restrictions are that it either has to be a normal monster, or an effect monster with 1500 or less attack points. I choose **Paradise Valkyrie**!"

From the sky, a flash of light could be seen, a girl in a dress similar to Utopian Soldier flew down from the sky, with said dress being adorned with silver spears on the side, and a headband with two little wings on them, covering her short, yet somewhat poofy blond hair. She then revealed her halbred, which she kept hidden on her back.

* * *

_**Paradise Valkyrie, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600_

_This card is also treated as a WIND monster. You can discard one "Utopia" from your hand; this card can attack your opponent directly this turn only. You can only use this effect of "Paradise Valkyrie" once per duel. If this card is Special Summoned, it gains this effect:  
●If this card is used in the Xyz Summon of a "Utopia" or "Paradise" monster, select one "Paradise" monster and one "Utopia" monster on your side of the field. The selected "Paradise" monster can attack twice, but the selected "Utopia" monster cannot declare an attack. The selected "Paradise" monster cannot destroy monsters in battle. These effects last until your next battle phase._

* * *

"In that case, allow me to introduce Alexandrite Dragon to the field!"

The czar treasure scaled dragon then rose up onto the field, giving a fierce battle roar as well.

* * *

_Alexandrite Dragon, Level 4, Dragon, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2000  
DEF: 100_

* * *

"Well, Quick-Play Spell, Demise of the Land! Since you Special Summoned a monster, I can activate one Field Spell from my deck!"

The buildings around them started collapsing, a different castle being rebuilt using the AR, where it could be observed from where they were, the roof.

"This is **Paradise Palace**! And, since Utopian Society was destroyed, I can select on Xyz Monster from my graveyard, and Special Summon it, attaching Utopian Society to it as an Xyz Material! Since there's currently only one in there, I am bringing back Utopian Knight!"

From the portal, the same knight then emerged, this time with only one Overlay Unit circling it instead.

"Time for the real Xyz Summon though. I overlay my four level four monsters!"

All four monsters on the field turned into four streams of light, being sent into two galaxy portals. Yuma, Kotori, and Kalan all got excited.

"She's doing it!"

Astral and Mia then crossed arms with each other, Yuko holding two cards in the middle.

"Two beings of perfect civility, two lovers across time and space, two rulers with dominion over their Hope and Love! Xyz Summon, Numbers 39: Utopia, and Numbers 13: Paradise!"

Both monsters leaped out of their portals, bellowing a confident display of their power.

* * *

_Number 39: Utopia, Xyz,Effect,Warrior, Rank 4, LIGHT:_

_ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no Xyz Materials: Destroy this card._

* * *

_**Number 13: Paradise, Xyz, Effect Rank 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster:**_

_ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1600_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.) When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch._

* * *

"Paradise Valkyrie's effect activates in the graveyard! I one Paradise monster on my field can attack twice, while a Utopia monster has to give up an attack for this turn! Number 13 can attack twice, and Utopian Knight will lose its attack in that case."

Mia then floated down, her face level with Yuko's.

"We can't afford any risks right now, I suggest that you use Utopia to get rid of Exploder Dragonwing, then Paradise can freely attack Alexandrite Dragon."

She then nodded, understanding what to do.

"Alright, Number 39 attacks Exploder Dragonwing! But that's not all! Since a Utopia monster is attacking, I can have Utopian Knight's effect to give it 500 ATK during this battle phase! However, Paradise Palace also gives Utopia a 200 point boost for every Paradise monster on my field!"

Yuma then snapped his fingers.

"I see what she's up to! With those ATK boosts, both monsters will have the same ATK, but Utopia won't be destroyed in battle due to its own effect!"

As if on cue, as the sword was about to be brought down, Utopian Knight slashed his overlay unit, shooting a gold beam at Number 39, while the Palace surrounded Number 39 with a pink aura.

* * *

_Number 39: Utopia:_

_ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000 + 200 = 3200_

* * *

The professor simply grunted, thrusting his arm forwards.

"Synchro Evolution's other effect activates!"

The aura around Exploder Dragonwing then formed into a shield in front of him, blocking the sword.

* * *

_Exploder Dragonwing:_

_ATK: 3200 - 800 = 2400_

* * *

The professor then grunted as he received the damage from the attack.

"Tch..."

* * *

_Cadmus: 4000 - 800 = 3200_

* * *

"Hey! What was that?!"

As the sword was pushed back to her field, Cadmus returned to his same stoic position.

"Using Synchronized Evolution's effect, I can reduce the amount of ATK it received last turn to zero, and then prevent its destruction during battle. As a cost, I have to send one monster card from my hand to the graveyard that is the same type as it."

He then revealed the Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord in his hand, where it then dissipated into his graveyard slot. Mia just growled.

"Damn, he was able to protect his dragon, and we will be toast next round if he attacks us with it again! We have no choice, use Paradise!"

Yuko then nodded, pointing a finger at Alexandrite Dragon.

"I'll use Number 13 to attack the other dragon then! And, using Paradise Valkyrie's effect, it will attack twice, but by using Paradise Palace's effect, it gains 200 ATK for each Utopia monster on the field! There's two, so that's 400!"

Twirling her staff above her head, an amethyst aura covered her body.

* * *

_Number 13: Paradise:_

_ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800_

* * *

"Double Staff Blast!"

Two crescent shaped bursts of violet energy then were fired, impacting the dragon, but not destroying it, the excess damage hitting Cadmus.

"Dammit..."

_Cadmus: 3200 - 800 = 2400 - 800 = 1600_

"Tch, I place the rest of my cards from my hand onto my field facedown to end my turn."

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 4, Cadmus:_

* * *

Cadmus noticed a bit of sweat on his brow, growling at the sight of it.

"That was your last chance for surrender little girl. Now, prepare to face my wrath!"

His fist then lit up in a flaming aura.

"Dragonic Blood...DRAW!"

As he drew the card, the large sound of a dragon's roar could be heard as it was placed in his hand.

"First off, Synchronized Evolution's effect from your turn wears off, but it restores my monster's ATK by half of the increase from the previous turn before."

* * *

_Exploder Dragonwing:_

_ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800_

* * *

"Alexandrite Dragon, you have served your role. I banish him, in order Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand!"

Everyone's breath was taken away he said the card's name.

"No way! One of the famous dark dueling dragons?!"

The czar scaled dragon then roared in despair, being wrapped in a flaming aura as it was disappearing. It was then replaced with the Red-Eyes monster, albeit with more of an armored look.

"Uh oh..."

"Next is the Spell, **Big Two**! I banish two monsters of the same level and attribute from my graveyard, and then we get to draw cards equal to their levels. I banish my two dragons of Eset and Nebthet!"

The two purple dragons then appeared from his graveyard, turning into purple aura over both their decks.

"The maximum level is five, so, with two level fives, we both draw five cards!"

His grin then grew sickening, his pupils dilating at the sight of his cards.

"Excellent. I activate **E-XYZ-ed Summoned from the Different Dimension**! I can select monsters that have been banished, use them as the Xyz Materials, and, I have the option of using them to Xyz Summon any Xyz Monster with a rank higher or lower than the materials I am using! I choose to use the two dragons I just banished to Xyz Summon a Rank 6 Monster!"

The two streams then flew from the banished card zone portal onto the field, which then spiralled up into the red portal that was above them.

"Descend in the glory of the Hieratic Hieroglyphs! Xyz Summon, appear now, Hieratic Dragon King of Atum!"

As it landed on the field, it gave just as a menacing roar as the other three dragons, being one with blue scales and gold armor.

"However, its effects are negated for this turn. But that is not a problem! I activate **Synchronized Prophecy of the Hieratic**! I can only activate this card if I control one Hieratic Xyz monster on the field, along with one Synchro Monster! By banishing a normal monster with the same level as the Synchro Monster on the field, I can Xyz Summon a Hieratic Monster from my Extra Deck, attaching a Synchro Monster from the same Extra Deck to it as the Xyz Material with the same level!"

The gold sphere then rose from the graveyard, along with a dragon that had a very similar appearance to the legendary Red Dragon Archfiend. The dragon then turned into a yellow overlay unit, the sphere on the other hand opening up.

"Eons have passed since your revival, unlock the sphere of sealed power, and awaken as the overlord of the Sun! Xyz Summon, HIERATIC SUN DRAGON OVERLORD OF HELIOPOLIS!"

Its full form was then revealed, a red dragon with flaming wings being sprouted from its back, giving a deathly intense heat from its body, a single yellow overlay circling it.

"His effects may be negated, but it has the power to wipe your measly warrior away! I activate Black and White Wave! Since my Overlord has a Synchro monster as an Xyz Material, I can banish one card from the field! I choose Utopia!"

The replica was then reverted from its overlay unit, shooting a stream of white light at Number 39.

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap, Shift! This card can be activated when you target exactly one monster I control with a Spell Effect! I can change the target to another monster on my field, such as Utopian Knight!"

The trap then had a glass barrier materialize in front of Utopia, the stream hitting the barrier, redirecting it to Utopian Knight, causing it to be banished.

"That won't work as well as you hope! I can still draw one card, but it won't be in my hand for long as I activate it! **Overlay Soul Chain!"**

A chain then tethered around his five dragons, one of Atum's overlay units being in the center of a shard piece, powering said chain.

"Bydetaching one overlay unit from Atum, all monsters of the same type of Atum cannot be targeted by card effects until the end of this turn!"**  
**

Yuko then growled, glancing at one of her Overlay Units that were floating around.

'Dammit! He blocked the effect of Utopian Angel!'

"Now, Quick-Play Spell **Overlay Banishment**! Since you lost a monster by banishment, I can detach one Overlay Unit, and Special Summon it with its effects negated, and you lose life points equal to half of the banished monster's original ATK!"

The Red Dragon Archfiend replica then revealed itself from the overlay unit, landing on the field, absorbing a silhouette of Utopian Knight into its jaws, firing a yellow flame blast at Yuko.

"I won't go down that easily either! Damage Diet, activate! This halves all damage that I will receive this turn!"

* * *

_Yuko: 1300 - (2300 ÷ 2 = 1150 ÷ 2 = 575) = 725_

* * *

"You are one stubborn girl. In that case, I activate **Dragon Nails**! I equip this to a Dragon monster, and it gains 600 ATK! I target Atum!"

The blue hands of Atum then received two glove like items, turning into claws, and giving off a bright silver sheen.

* * *

_Hieratic Dragon King of Atum:_

_ATK: 2400 + 600 = 3000_

* * *

"And, if Dragon Nails is equipped to a Light attributed monster, I can negate the equipped monster's effect, to destroy one face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field!"

The dragon king then lifted its head and arms, a blue light building within it.

"Destroy the field spell!"

He brought it down, the entire AR field of Yuko's destroyed in an instant.

"But that isn't all! Now for every dragon on my side of the field, you are dealt with 200 points of damage for each one, so, the total right now is 1000!"

The blue light started building up within his hands again, shooting it as a stream directly at Yuko.

"Damage Diet is still active, so I only take 500 points of damage!"

However, when the light hit, she still groaned from the impact that it had.

* * *

_Yuko: 725 - (1000 ÷ 2 = 500) = 225_

* * *

"Fine. I shall finish you off the old fashioned way! I attack Paradise with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The red dragon's fist then lit up with a red flame, similar to the one that Cadmus used earlier when he drew his card.

"Crimson Judgement Flare!"

It then proceeded to charge towards Paradise, but Yuko intercepted the attack.

"I activate the effect of Number 39! I can detach one Overlay Unit to negate the attack, but, Number 13 can use it in his place as well while it is on the field!"

The Empress then absorbed her overlay unit into the staff, shooting a beam towards Utopia as he stood his ground against the dragon's claws.

"Yes. Fall slowly into my trap. I attack with King of Atum!"

Once again, the blue dragon raised his arms, a blue flame building in between his arms and wings.

"I activate Utopia's effect for real, using his own overlay unit this time!"

Utopia's chest then absorbed one of the overlay units surrounding him, using both wings to shield him and Paradise from harm.

"Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack Paradise again! Darkness Metal Flare!"

As the fireball in the metal dragon's mouth was being built, Yuko was already going to speak.

"I activa-"

Mia then quickly interjected mid sentence.

"Yuko, don't use Utopia's effect this turn, you can survive this attack!"

Quickly looking back and forth between the monsters, she crossed her arms in front of her, bracing for impact as the fire ball hit Paradise, but not destroying her.

"AGH!"

* * *

_Yuko: 225 - (400 ÷ 2 = 200) = 25_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Astral World:**_

The egg shaped object in the altar was beginning to glow furiously, growing in size, and was floating above Eliphas and Ena.

"I can feel the amount of energy this is producing! What power!"

"Astral and Mia, they aren't responding , due to their Numbers being active!"

As Ena forced that sentence out, the egg then turned into a white being, shooting away and out of the pillar it was held in, out of the Astral World.

"The egg is- Etheric Amen, Find Astral's wavelength!"

* * *

_**On Earth:**_

"I use Paradise's last Overlay Unit to negate the attack of Exploder Dragonwing!"

The searing flames of the dragon impacted against the metal wings, the spellcaster and warrior panting from the repeated use of their own effects.

"This is the final move, Heliopolis!"

The red dragon's core then formed an intensely white hot flame within its hand and chest, with said fire growing in size.

"Solar Scorch Stream!"

The beam of fire was barrelling down the field, straight at Utopia and Paradise, both looking in fear.

"I...activate...Utopia's ability, one last time!"

The warrior's eyes then sharpened, quickly getting beside Paradise, raising his single right wing to protect both of them from the flames, but the faceguard had broken off in the process.

"Tch. You are lucky that you managed to have the thinking ability to choose when and when not to use certain effects."

The man's words stung her a little, but the crowd was even more upset than her.

"You're a cheap teacher!"

"You're using your own deck instead of giving her a chance to fight back!"

"It's bias!"

"Prejudiced educator!"

Very soon, various insults were being flown out of their mouths, where Cadmus just simply raised his arm, a flaming aura surrounding him.

"ENOUGH!"

The entire arena then suddenly became unsettlingly silent.

"This girl has not learned the importance of punctuality. I shall made sure that this duel is a demonstration about the tolerance I have for lateness. You saw what just happened, and it can be you that shall face me later on if you decide to speak out against me for my 'crimes' of rule enforcement."

Yuko stood up silently, a small trademark Tsukumo grin on her face.

"Dude, you are taking this thing wayyyyy too seriously."

The man just growled.

"Don't speak with such a tone. You are finished on the next turn, when the effects of all my Synchro Monsters return. Exploder Dragonwing's ATK and level returns to normal now. Make your final move."

* * *

_Exploder Dragonwing:_

_Level 8 - 1 = Level 7_

_ATK: 2800 - 400 = 2400_

* * *

_Hand: 0_

* * *

_Turn 5, Yuko:_

* * *

The girl growled, looking at her hand, showing two trap cards, Xyz Reborn with Astral Barrier, and three spell cards, Xyz Double Back, Shine Palace, and **Luminous Xyz**.

"He's right. I can't pull anything with these cards during this turn, I would only be delaying it..."

Her body became shaky, but a gold light was being formed around her clenched fist.

"I WON'T JUST GIVE UP THOUGH!"

An explosion of aura then radiated from her, where she noticed her hand glowing with yellow sparkles.

"Is this-"

Astral then completed her sentence, shock and disbelief clearly on his face.

"The power...OF SHINING DRAW?!"

She then smirked, her deck becoming a gold color as well.

"This is the POWER OF ZEXAL! Yukottobingu yo, ATAI!"

As she drew her card a flash of blue light could be seen in the sky, coming down, impacting the ground next to Astral and Mia, causing the two of them to be pushed over to the side, along with anything else that happened to be near Yuko. When Astral and Mia recovered, they discovered that they were near Yuma and Kotori.

"What happened?!"

"What is that?!"

As the light near Yuko settled down, she was able to distinguish the figure next to her. It was a blue female humanoid shape, similar to the figure of Mia, albeit a tad shorter and her chest was not as big as Mia's either, with a light blue cloth covering her body. Her body was indeed blue, similar to Astral, but her hair was longer than his, but only stopping at her shoulder, where it was partially curved to go under her chin, along with the same small hair spike that Astral had in the front. She then opened her eyes, where it revealed one left pink eye, and a gold right eye. Yuko stared in shock, stuttering to speak.

"Who, who are you?!"

The female spirit looked around for a bit, smiling back at Yuko.

"I am by no means harmful Yuko, I...am Celeste. Now, that card is our key to victory."

Yuko then looked back at the card in her hand, getting a huge smirk out of it.

"Oh yeah. I activate **Number Trio Triangle**! Since I control two Number Xyz Monsters with no Overlay Units and the same Ranks, I can Special Summon one non-chaos Number monster from my Extra Deck that is the same Rank as the other two monsters on my field with this card attached to it as an Xyz Material! However, battle damage this turn is halved!"

Yuma gripped his fists against the metal.

"This is bad. The only numbers we gave her were the original forms of Utopia and Paradise, nothing else! What is she-"

Yuma's Extra Deck holder began glowing, showing a different card than his usual Xyz Monsters.

"That's...the Future Number!"

The card then flew out of the air, and into the hand of Yuko, Celeste beginning the summon chant.

"From the birth of the galaxy to the birth of the future, the Number 100 is used to represent both the end and beginning of the universe! Like the Numeron Code Dragon that created the Universe, this Future Number will create the Future we live! Appear now!"

A powerful burst of light appeared in the form of a galaxy portal, a Number's sealed form rising from it.

"Future Numbers, 100, ARCADIA!"

The number "100" formed and flashed in yellow, and the sphere of cyan energy emerged, receding to reveal a sealed form: A large silver egg, streaked with a metal cross-hatch pattern, with a blue metallic ring along its circumference that held two trinkets: A sword and a staff. Several of the spots on the egg were a metallic cyan color, and atop the egg was a piece of blue cloth. Then, the egg began to crack violently while a voice was heard groaning within. With a yell from the voice, the egg was shattered, revealing energy that was in the form of a short-haired human. Another yell sounded as the form thrust its arm to the sides, and shards from the egg collected around the torso to form silver armor with cyan accents, two of the cyan patches of the egg forming large shoulder pads, and the cloth wrapping around the neck like a neckerchief. Part of the torso's armor went over the legs, stopping with cyan knee pads. Armored gloves assembled themselves on the hands finger by finger, going down to the elbows. The boots formed themselves with triangular soles, equipping to the feet and leaving a sliver of the legs exposed. Finally, cyan and silver parts of the egg merged together to form a helmet identical to Hope's (with the obvious color difference, of course) but without a retractable full-face guard, which shot down and equipped to the head. Right after it equipped, gold eyes shot open on the figure's face before it curled up, a cyan glow coming from the exposed parts of its body as well as from within its armor, then extended its limbs with a yell, dispelling the glow and causing all the exposed parts of its body to change to a type of skin identical to Hope and Love's. At the same time, the cloth turned into a large blue cape, and the yellow "100" etched itself into the dead center of his armor's chest. The head then looked forward, revealing a smirking 13-year-old boy's face. Two objects shot past him, which he grabbed in mid-flight: The sword and staff from the sealed form. The young warrior crossed the two trinkets together in front of him, causing them to morph into an actual sword and staff, the former of which had a stick-like hilt and a blade like Hope's swords, and the latter resembling Love's staff. Twirling the two weapons, Future then linked them by their hilts, forming the center grip of one weapon that was a sword AND a staff. Right when he linked them, a mouth guard formed from his helmet, leaving his eyes exposed. He then twirled the new weapon around for a moment before thrusting it forward with an echoing "HA!", a single yellow Overlay Unit circling him.

* * *

_**Number F100: Arcadia, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Fairy, LIGHT:**_

_ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2400_

_2 Level 4 monsters_

_(Added Anime Effect: Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters.)This card gains 100 ATK for each time a monster was Xyz Summoned during this Duel, except this card. When a monster effect resolves: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, as well as any other effects that monster has, until the End Phase._

* * *

The entire crowd was even more shocked than before, the two Number monsters on the field being the most shocked. The Future Number just simply rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey...I'm your son!"

The two numbers placed a hand to their mouths, Yuko smiling at the fact.

"It's true! Future Number 100 is in fact the kid of both Number 39, and Number 13, just like how I'm the kid of my two parents, Yuma and Kotori! And his ability also activates right now!"

The boy's sword staff then formed a magic circle around him, various seals appearing around him.

"He gains 100 Attack points for every monster that has been Xyz Summoned this entire duel so far, excluding his own of course!"

Mia then quickly thought through the last five turns.

"First was Utopian Knight, then Utopia and Paradise, then Atum, and Heliopolis!"

The female blue astral stuck her arm out, her hand formed into a fist pump.

"That's, 500 big ones!"

On cue, a cyan aura surrounded the prince, a grin coming onto his face as he felt the power flowing.

* * *

_Number F100: Arcadia:_

_ATK: 2200 + 500 = 2700_

* * *

"You are short by 100."

"Not for long. I use Number 13's effect! Since Utopia has no Overlay Units, I can equip her to him, negating his effects, preventing his destruction, and making sure he stays on my side!"

Paradise clapped her hands, making her staff vanish. Then she herself became an energy stream before coiling around Utopia's neck and reforming, her arms wrapped his neck while she floated behind him.

"What will this unnecessary public display of affection do for you?"

"I said I'm not finished! I activate Shine Palace from my hand! This can only be equipped to a LIGHT monster, where it then gains 700 Attack Points!"

A shining tome then popped up in front of Arcadia, where it opened up, the light from its pages being absorbed into Arcadia's staff.

"I'm feelin, THE HEALIN!"

* * *

_Number F100: Arcadia:_

_ATK: 2700 + 700 = 3400_

* * *

"Impossible!"

"But here comes my final Equip Spell, **Luminous Xyz!"**

A bright light was shone over the entire battlefield, the two Xyz Monsters on Yuko's field basking in its glory, while the other five dragons on Cadmus' side cringed.

"This Equip Spell can only be used when I have two LIGHT Xyz Monsters on my field! Now, it detaches one Xyz Material from every card that can afford it!"

One Overlay Unit then left Arcadia and Atum, turning into a shower of light that was above said Future Number.

"Then, Arcadia gains 400 points for each Overlay Unit that was removed!"

* * *

_Number F100: Arcadia:_

_ATK: 3400 + 800 = 4200_

* * *

"Im...POSSIBLE! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

"Sorry bro, but your time is up! I'll use Arcadia to attack Exploder Dragonwing!"

Creating another magic circle, the blade was dipped into it, with a mixture of yellow and white coating the blade, raised above his head and Exploder Dragonwing.

"Luminous, Future, Shine Slash!"

The blade was brought down, cutting the dragon into half, exploding as it connected.

"Damn...IT!"

* * *

_Cadmus: 1600 - (1800 ÷ 2 = 900) = 500_

* * *

"Tch, your card saved my life, there is no possible way you can have Utopia-"

"Before Utopia attacks, my final face down card activates! Go, Collected Power! This transfers all equip spells to him, but if some cannot be equipped by him, the equip cards are automatically destroyed, like Dragon Nails!"

As Arcadia's battle was finished, he sped down next to his father, another magic circle being summoned underneath the both of them. On the other hand, the Dragon Nails were forcibly removed from Atum, being destroyed in the process.

* * *

_Number 39: Utopia:_

_ATK: 2500 + 700 + 800 = 4000_

* * *

_Hieratic Dragon King of Atum:_

_ATK: 3000 - 600 = 2400_

* * *

Celeste and Yuko then pointed at the weakened dragon king, smirks similar to another pair of duelists being written on their faces.

"It's time-"

"To end this!"

Utopia then leaped into the air, his two swords being enchanted by the magic he recently acquired, Paradise chanting something as she floated behind him, a violet energy mass building, and Arcadia helping her with his own cyan colored energy mixed in.

"LUMINOUS-"

"SHINE-"

The two then yelled at the same time, all the attacks that have been building at full power.

"TRIO BLADE!"

Utopia's swords were then thrown, both of them charged with Paradise's and Arcadia's powers, splitting the dragon king from the inside out, with an unbelievable expression plastered over Cadmus' face as he flew from the impact.

"SHIMATAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_Cadmus: 500 - (1600 ÷ 2 = 800) = 0 LOSE_

* * *

_Yuko: 25 WIN_

* * *

"WOOO!"

The crowd cheered at the amazing display of a comeback, everyone standing up in admiration, clapping at the spectacle.

"Good show, good show!"

"Bravo Yuko, bravo!"

"The Child of Zexal, she truly is!"

Yuma and Kotori were in admiration, smiling as they applauded their daughter.

"Marvelous work Yuko. We are both so proud of you."

Yuko just grinned, looking around and basking in the crowd's compliments.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yuko."

She then looked to the side, seeing her familiar childhood friend holding out a hand.

"Great work."

She grinned, high fiving him, and giving him a hug.

"Sorry I didn't get to find out what you gave me."

The boy just smiled inwardly, returning the hug.

"It's alright. You'll find out soon enough."

From the stands, Yuma and Kotori raised their eyebrows, looking slyly at Shark, where his eyes opened in realization.

"Stop that!"

The three in the stands just laughed, the two Astrals descending down to the duel field, eyeing the curious astral female.

"Your name...was, Celeste?"

She nodded, looking at both the pink and blue spirits with tears.

"Momma...Papa...I finally met you guys!"

She then collided into them with a large hug, Mia with just as many tears as her daughter.

"After the years of hardship of energy building and failure...I am so glad that you finally managed to be born Celeste."

Astral nodded, holding them both in his arms.

"Your mother and I are very proud of how you helped Yuko. However..."

He then let go for a second, where the Future Number card was summoned back in his hand.

"Numbers F100: Arcadia...how did you-"

"It was born from your ritual, remember? I wasn't able to be born until something was able to link me into this world. That Future Number, is what finally did. There's more that you two will have to do, but for now..."

Celeste then brought her family back into a hug, Mia deciding on the same thing and pulling Astral into it.

"Yes. Let us enjoy this moment, the Future Numbers we can worry about later."

Suddenly, a ragged breath from the other side of the field was heard, shocking everyone.

"You...upstart little whelp..."

The professor then rose up, out of breath, but still managing to form coherent sentences.

"You...have no right to be here in Heartland Academy! Guards!"

"That's quite enough Mr. Suoh!"

A growl could be heard from under his breath, where he saw two adults that were roughly the same age as him. The first one was male, with blue hair over black hair in a bowl-cut style, wearing a blue pants and a matching vest, which covered a white shirt and red tie, similar to the school uniform. The other one was female, where there were two pieces of gray hair held up by clips, giving her the appearance of having cat ears. She also had large and expressive green eyes, with a pair of large square framed black glasses. Her outfit consisted of a simple black business suit, donned with gloves that gave her hands a cat like appearance. The man then gave a hard stern glare at the professor.

"Cadmus Suoh, the rest of the staff will have a discussion about today's behaviour with you. I want you in the staff room in less than two minutes."

The card professor simply scoffed, walking off the field, the gray haired female pulling out a card and giving it to Yuko.

"Here, take this to registration tomorrow. Congratulations on your enrollment here, nya!"

Yuko then nodded, taking the card from her, and giving a high five to Tryga. Meanwhile, in the stands, Yuma just laughed a bit.

"Well, better to see Principal Takashi and Secatary Cathy take things over and help them out, right?"

Kotori then joined in on the laugh fest, the day still young as they did.

* * *

"And so, Yuko was able to become a student at Heartland. She and Celeste were both ready to take on what was coming, and nothing could slow them down just yet."

A woman with blue skin, similar to Astral and Celeste, wearing a red cloth was sitting near a fireplace, a book in her hand, and a grin on her face as she stared into the book's contents. She then looked up, noticing something, staring straight into the camera.

"Ah yes. Welcome back. Do you remember me? I am Edana, teller of tales related to Numeron and the various arcanas that center around it."

She then cocked her head to the side a little, a small frown on her face.

"Oh yes, there is still a tale that you have not seen entirely yet that comes before this one. Perhaps I shall tell that story next."

She then pulled a different book from the shelf, opening it, and giving a smile to the camera.

"Shall we begin? Very well...the tale of the Maiden, from twenty years past."

* * *

**NEXT ZEXAL FIC: Dedication to My Maiden, Part 5 of the My Maiden's Series.**

* * *

**Fanmade/Anime cards used:**

Utopian Messenger, Effect, Level 4, Fairy, LIGHT:

ATK: 500  
DEF: 500

When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Utopia" card other than "Utopian Messenger" from your Deck to your hand. When this card is sent from the hand or field to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Utopia" monster from your Deck to your hand.

Utopian Knight, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT:

ATK: 2300  
DEF: 1800

2 Level 4 monsters

This card inflicts Piercing Battle Damage. Once per turn, during the Damage Step an Xyz Monster you control attacks: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; that monster gains 500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase, and when that monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

Utopian Society, Field Spell:

You take no Battle Damage from battles involving "Utopia", "Paradise", or "Arcadia" monsters. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; add 1 "Utopia" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can pay 800 Life Points; Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Utopia" monster from your Deck. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 "Utopia" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.

Synchronized Evolution, Equip Spell:

You can only equip this card to a Synchro Monster. Increase the equipped Monster's ATK and DEF by 100, times its Level. Once per turn, you can increase the equipped monster's level by 1, until your next End Phase. During your opponent's battle phase, send one monster card that is the same level as the equipped monster to the graveyard, and reduce the amount of ATK and DEF the equipped monster received last turn to zero. During this turn, this card cannot be destroyed in battle. During your next Main Phase, the equipped monster gains half of the amount of ATK it lost last turn if its ATK was reduced. These effects last until your next End Phase, and you cannot activate these effects until your next turn.

Utopian Soldier, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:

ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1200

If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Utopia" monster from your Deck.

Utopian Angel, Effect, Level 4, Fairy, LIGHT:

ATK: 0  
DEF: 1900

You can discard this card; add 1 "Utopia" Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish another Level 4 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. Each player can activate this effect of "Utopian Angel" once per Duel. When this card is detached and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; send that target to the Graveyard. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, or for an Xyz Summon, except for an "Utopia" Xyz Monster.

Utopian Archer, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:

ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1000

When you Normal or Special Summon a Level 4 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

Des-Tune-tion Guard, Counter Trap:

Banish 1 Tuner monster from your graveyard. Negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a spell or trap on the field, and inflict 200 damage times the banished monster's level. Your opponent then draws that many cards from their deck equal to the banished monster's level. If the banished Tuner Monster was Level 4 or higher, your opponent draws four cards.

Paradise Valkyrie, Effect, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT:

ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

This card is also treated as a WIND monster. You can discard one "Utopia" from your hand; this card can attack your opponent directly this turn only. You can only use this effect of "Paradise Valkyrie" once per duel. If this card is Special Summoned, it gains this effect:

●If this card is used in the Xyz Summon of a "Utopia" or "Paradise" monster, select one "Paradise" monster and one "Utopia" monster on your side of the field. The selected "Paradise" monster can attack twice, but the selected "Utopia" monster cannot declare an attack. The selected "Paradise" monster cannot destroy monsters in battle. These effects last until your next battle phase.

Flat Floor Four, Normal Trap:

You and your opponent can do either of the following:

●Special Summon one Level 4 Normal Monster from your deck.  
●Special Summon one Level 4 Monster from your deck that has 1500 ATK or less.

Number 13: Paradise, Xyz, Effect Rank 4, LIGHT, Spellcaster: (Made by Vile. EXE)

ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1600

2 Level 4 monsters

When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Paradise Palace, Field Spell:

You take no Battle Damage from battles involving "Utopia", "Paradise", or "Arcadia" monsters. You take no effect damage as long as you have 2 or more face-up "Paradise" Xyz Monsters on your side of the field. During the Battle Phase, if a "Utopia" monster attacks, it gains 200 ATK for every face-up "Paradise" monster on your side of the field during the Damage Step. During the Battle Phase, if a "Paradise" monster attacks, it gains 200 ATK for every face-up "Utopia" monster on your side of the field during the Damage Step. During the Battle Phase, if an "Arcadia" monster attacks, it gains 100 ATK for every face-up "Utopia" and "Paradise" monster on your side of the field during the Damage Step. "Utopia", "Paradise", or "Arcadia" Monsters on your side of the field cannot be destroyed in a battle if the monsters' ATK are equal. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 "Paradise" Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.

Big Two, Normal Spell:

Banish two monsters of the same level and attribute from your graveyard. You and your opponent draw equal to the levels of the banished monsters. If the banished monsters were Level 5 or higher, you and your opponent draw five cards.

E-XYZ-ed Summoned from the Different Dimension, Normal Spell:

Select monsters that you have banished, and use them as the Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summon of an Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck. If the selected Xyz Materials are of the same type, you can Xyz Summon a monster with exactly one rank higher or lower than the materials you are using. You can only activate one " E-XYZ-ed Summoned from the Different Dimension" per turn.

Synchronized Prophecy of the Hieratic, Normal Spell:

You can only activate this card if you control one Hieratic Xyz monster on the field, along with one Synchro Monster. Banish one normal monster with the same level as the Synchro Monster on the field, from your graveyard. Special Summon one "Hieratic" Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck, negate its effects until your next Main Phase 2, and attach one Synchro Monster that is the same level as the Special Summoned monster to it as the Xyz Material.(This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.) You can only activate one "Synchronized Prophecy of the Hieratic" per turn.

Overlay Soul Chain, Quick-Play Spell:

Detach one Xyz Material from one Xyz Monster you control. Monsters of the same type as the Xyz Monster who had its Xyz Material detached cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, until the end phase of this turn.

Overlay Banishment, Quick-Play Spell:

Activate this card when a monster your opponent controls is banished. Inflict damage equal to half of the banished monster's original ATK. Detach one Overlay Unit from any Xyz Monster on the field, and Special Summon it to your side of the field. Its effects negated, until your next Main Phase 1.

Luminous Xyz, Equip Spell:

This card can only be activated when there are only 2 LIGHT Xyz monsters on your side of the field. Detach 1 Xyz material from all face up Xyz monsters with at least 1 Xyz Material attached to them. The monster equipped with this card gains 400 ATK and DEF for each Xyz material that were detached from each monster. If the equipped monster fails to destroy a monster, in battle, you can send this card to the graveyard to activate one of the following effects:

●All monsters on your side of the field lose 1500 ATK. All monsters on your side of the field can attack your opponent directly. If a monster had already attacked once this turn, this effect applies, and they can attack again.

●Select 1 Rank 3 or higher Xyz Monster on both sides of the field. Destroy it, and inflict damage to the Xyz monster's owner equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.

Number Trio Triangle, Normal Spell:

You can only activate this card is you have two "Number" Xyz Monsters on your side of the field of the same rank, and if they both don't have any Xyz Materials attached to them. Special Summon 1 "Number" monster of the same rank as the other two Xyz Monsters from your Extra Deck, except a "Number C" monster, then attach this card to it as an Xyz Material. Any battle damage you inflict this turn is halved.

Dragon Nails, Equip Spell:

You can only equip this card to a Dragon-type monster. The equipped monster gains 600 ATK. If this card is equipped to a DARK Monster, destroy one monster on the field, and inflict 200 points of damage times the number of dragon monsters on your side of the field. You cannot enter your battle phase if this effect is activated. If this card is equipped to a LIGHT Monster, destroy one face-up spell or trap card on the field, and inflict 200 points of damage times the number of dragon monsters on your side of the field.

Number F100: Arcadia, Xyz, Effect, Rank 4, Fairy, LIGHT: (Made by Vile. EXE)

ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2400

2 Level 4 monsters

This card gains 100 ATK for each time a monster was Xyz Summoned during this Duel, except this card. When a monster effect resolves: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, as well as any other effects that monster has, until the End Phase.


End file.
